


Mischa: Uprising

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grieving, gifs and photo editing, ladies of hannibal week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Just remember that without Mischa, Hannibal the Cannibal probably wouldn't have existed. We wouldn't have had the Murder Husbands to fawn over, or Abigail Hobbs to protect. So, thank you Mischa Lecter! And thank you guys for the considerate comments and likes!*Derived from my Tumblr page for Ladies of Hannibal week*See the full work here: https://a-freak-brainstorm.tumblr.com/post/161127483827/the-starvation-we-shared-was-trulya-blessing





	Mischa: Uprising

**The gif and pictures won't show up, but here is the poem:**

The starvation we shared was truly…a blessing, Mischa.

My light, my darkness, were both derived from an all-consuming desire for self-responsibility,

a desire to be your betrothed, for that was how much I loved you.

My Mischa, my responsibility, my inspiration

 

Yet watercolors and charcoal could never form or match your beauty. 

Yet the mucus-y, brown snow could

Yet the blood in your heart, much more powerful than that.

 

Yes, my Mischa,

my darkness, my burden;

there would be no more reciprocity or duplicity for us anymore.

What I did was sinful, taking responsibility when it wasn’t my place.

Loved you unfathomably.

Cared for you;

I thought–assumed–any decent, caring human would.

 

Was it greed? Mischa, I must know.

You became

My night and gale, which sung me to sleep

My deity

You have become

all that astrology conspires with,

whom I associate with death

I will never be satisfied without you

You are

dead; a rotting corpse in my stomach.

 

By all means, forgive me if you please, but I will never ask.

More of you

Not that either.

It will be your fault if the ashes collect somewhere out of reach.

In fact, burn this when you receive what remains.

 

For my life is at peace, my home is whole, and shadows stay where they should,  
now that you are gone.


End file.
